Vamp Meets Whamp
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A vampire arrives at the Grant Mansion and meets another vampire, but not the kind she's familiar with.


**A story requested by Itty-Bitty-Scarlet. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Night. The time that shows the end of light and darkness falls. A time most commonly known when things go bump in the night.<p>

And one thing is about to go bump.

A black bat flew through the night air. It hovered over a rooftop before transforming into a young woman. She had long dark red hair, pale skin, and wore a white and black striped dress and black flats. Her red eyes flashed at the distance beyond her.

Her name is Scarlet. And she is a vampire.

After being abandoned by her family after discovering her secret, Scarlet left her herd behind and became a loner, knowing that there was no way anyone could possibly love a creature of the night.

Sighing, Scarlet assumed her bat form and continued her night flight. She flew over the city and spotted something pretty interesting, a boy with white hair with red tips was walking towards the Grant Mansion. Scarlet was mesmerized by this handsome young man.

But Scarlet was confused, she heard that mansion was bad news and nobody should go there. But she did know that boy was worth checking out.

Scarlet decided to check out the mansion just to make sure everything was okay for him. She flew to the mansion and flew through an open window. Scarlet switched to human form and decided to investigate.

"Okay, I'm a vampire, and this creeps me out..." Scarlet quipped as she walked down the empty halls. She was hoping a ghost would pop out any second. As she walked through, her ears picked up moaning.

But it wasn't ghostly moaning.

Scarlet followed the sound to what appeared to be a living room. She peeked inside and when she did, her eyes bulged in shock.

A brown-haired girl was making out with a weirdo in a black and green jumpsuit. But when the weirdo opened his mouth and saw a pair of fangs in his yellow teeth, Scarlet nearly gasped.

This was another vampire! Scarlet couldn't believe it. No human would willingly love a vampire...unless they were under their control!

Scarlet was disgusted. Seeing this simple-headed girl being brainwashed by Scarlet's own kind.

The vampire then tilted the girl's head to the side and licked his lips, eyeing the girl's neck. He opened his mouth and leaned in.

That's when Scarlet attacked, she came charging in and tackled the vampire off of the girl. "Stay away from her."

But the black and green vampire glared through Scarlet. He pulled her off with all his might and slammed her into the wall, then flung her to the floor before he drilled her with a flying elbow move. Then had her in a tight hold. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he snarled.

Scarlet tried to break free, this vampire was stronger than she ever could've imagined. "I may be a vampire myself, but I wasn't going to stand around and let a controlled mortal get chewed on!" She managed to get out of the lock and ran towards Sasha. "Let's get out of here!"

But to her surprise, Sasha was backing away from Scarlet rather than running to her. "Y-You're a _real_ vampire?!" she squeaked. The girl let out a yelp and ran behind the jumpsuit vampire, shivering.

"Listen to me!" Scarlet said. "This vampire is controlling you! Come with me if you want to live!"

"What are you talking about?!" snapped Sasha. "I'm not under anyone's control! Whampire and I love each other! We were just having a relaxing night and home, then you came along and ruined it! What have you got to say for yourself?!"

Scarlet was shocked. They were in love? But it couldn't be.

"It's not possible..." Scarlet took a few steps back. "No human could love a vampire. Not even my own family..."

"You're own family?!" Whampire exclaimed.

"That's right, once they discovered my secret, they kicked me out of their house and their lives...all because of this, this CURSE!" she started wailing as tears steamed down her cheeks. Sasha and Whampire went to comfort her.

"Hey, guys, what's going on here?"

The couple looked and saw their friend Fade walk in. "I heard crying, what hap-" he paused in mid-sentence and his jaw just dropped. Scarlet blinked her tears out her eyes and saw the boy she had seen earlier, unintentionally revealing her fangs, to which Fade noticed.

Without a word, Fade went to Scarlet and pulled out a handkerchief and carefully dabbed her teary eyes. Scarlet was speechless. Fade was speechless. They just stared at each other. Lost in each others gaze, like time had froze over.

Whampire grinned and put an arm around Sasha. I think I know where this is going.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Scarlet and Fade were sitting together on the sofa, happily drinking cocoa and conversing with each with each other.<p>

Whampire and Sasha sat across from them and just watched them. "Something tells me Scarlet isn't going to be alone anymore." Sasha said.

"And it looks like Fade finally found the girl of his dreams." said Whampire. He and Sasha shared a smile and kissed, happy that they had each other.


End file.
